


[Mass Effect] Heroes die alone

by AurelieSetnei



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelieSetnei/pseuds/AurelieSetnei
Summary: "Służ i umieraj, powstań z martwych by służyć i umieraj służąc. Ponownie... "Jeżeli coś jest w stanie wstrząsnąć człowiekiem, nawet najbardziej zahartowanym, to jest tym... własna śmierć. Alice Shepard - bohaterka o stalowych nerwach i niezachwianej wierze w możliwości swoje oraz załogi, sztandarowy ideał dobrego żołnierza... Ale czy na pewno?  Opowiadanie podejmuje przede wszystkim dwa wydarzenia z drugiej części Mass Effect - początku oraz końca.





	1. Chapter 1

_„Jeśli jesteś wciąż tą kobieta, którą znałem, wiem, że znajdziesz sposób."_  
  
  
~  
  
A gdyby tak rzucić to wszystko w cholerę? Strząsnąć ze swoich barków ten niemożliwy do udźwignięcia ciężar? Pozbyć się go i odetchnąć głęboko... Głęboko i boleśnie, ze skurczonymi z bólu i żalu płucami. Zacisnąć zęby, by nie krzyczeć, nie szeptać bezgłośnych przeprosin; wstrzyknąć w żyły mętną, brązowawą ciecz, by przytępić duszę i sumienie, wygnać obrazy zalewające umysł; zakryć uszy, by nie słyszeć oskarżeń; zamknąć serce, zapomnieć o jego istnieniu, by nie pękło. Ponownie.  
Bo ile człowiek jest w stanie przetrwać?  
Ile odpowiedzialności może wziąć na siebie?  
I dlaczego jest wtedy tak bardzo, niemożliwie, okrutnie sam?  
A ja? Mimo wszystko, jestem przecież tylko człowiekiem. Chociaż nawet tego nie jestem pewna.  
  
~  
  
Sępy krążyły, nerwowo poruszały łbami, stroszyły pióra, przepychały się i rzucały ostrymi słowami. Walczyły o to, kto będzie najbliżej, kto zajmie dogodną pozycję, kto pierwszy rzuci się na ofiary. Głodni, żądni sensacji i informacji z pierwszej ręki. Dziennikarze wszystkich gazet okupowali drzwi do windy prowadzącej z doków, gdzie za chwilę miał dotrzeć statek ratunkowy z załogą Normandii – statku pierwszego ludzkiego Widma, komandor Alice Shepard. Każdy wiedział, że wywiad z nią będzie czymś, co wyniesie ich kariery poziom wyżej, prosto do pięknego gabinetu i osobistej sekretarki.  
Emocje sięgały zenitu; garnitury, marynarki, sukienki i wymyślne stroje zafalowały, poruszając się w lewo i w prawo by upewnić się, że nic nie przysłoni im widoku. W końcu drzwi windy rozsunęły się, detonując ładunek głosów, szumu, pomruku i ogólnego chaosu.  
\- Co się wydarzyło tam, w Omedze? – zaskrzeczała wymyślna, cukierkowo-różowo sukienka.  
\- Kto zaatakował Normandię? – odezwał się szary, nudny garnitur.  
\- Czy już coś wiadomo odnośnie zaginionych statków? – zaszczebiotała pistacjowa garsonka.  
Ich pytania nie doczekały się żadnej reakcji. Załoga, na czele z warczącym Wrexem, torującym drogę powoli, acz ze skuteczną systematycznością, uparcie milczała. Szli z pochylonymi głowami i wbitym w podłogę wzrokiem, jakby dźwigali jakiś niesamowity ciężar. W końcu z tłumu padło pytanie, którego najbardziej się obawiali:  
\- Gdzie Shepard?  
Harmider ustał, zastąpiony przez przeładowaną oczekiwaniem ciszę. Wydawało się, jakby wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, sondując wzrokiem załogę w poszukiwaniu kapitana statku. Nie znaleźli. Do ich umysłów zaczęło docierać, co to oznaczało. Ponure, zniechęcone miny załogi nagle zaczęły nabierać nowego znaczenia. To nie była irytacja i niechęć do sługusów mediów. To był smutek, żal, a być może także poczucie winy. Winy ocalałych.  
Szary garnitur odwrócił się do sondy nagrywającej, uniósł mikrofon, który tak naprawdę był tylko gadżetem, rekwizytem dziennikarskim, i powiedział z ekscytacją, pomieszaną z teatralnym smutkiem:  
\- Wygląda na to, że komandor Alice Shepard, choć kontrowersyjna i czasem nieobliczalna, zachowała się tak, jak przystoi na prawdziwego kapitana. Jak to się mówi od niepamiętnych czasów: poszła na dno wraz ze swoim...  
Mocarny prawy sierpowy trafił idealnie w prawą stronę szczęki, urywając uroczyste obwieszczenie. Garnitur z głuchym łoskotem upadł na ziemię, natomiast napastnik, oddychając ze świstem przez zaciśnięte zęby, odwrócił się na pięcie i odmaszerował sztywnym krokiem do wyjścia. Tłum rozstąpił się przed nim zupełnie jak Morze Czerwone przed Mojżeszem. Z tą różnicą, że biblijny prorok nie był otoczony bladoniebieską, biotyczną poświatą.  
Nikt więcej nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Zresztą, nie było po co. Nawykłe do tego rodzaju incydentów, dziennikarskie umysły, już pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, układając nagłówki na pierwsze strony e-gazet.  
_Prawda boli. Wściekła rozpacz porucznika Kaidana Alenko, domniemanego kochanka Alice Shepard._  
Okrutne? Być może. Ale w tej branży nie ma miejsca na sentymenty. Ponieważ każdy robi to, co musi.  


	2. Chapter 2

_DWA LATA PÓŹNIEJ..._  
  
Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, niemal automatycznie fiksując wzrok na zegarku, zawieszonym gdzieś w ciemności po lewej stronie łóżka. _03:42_. Ponownie je zamknęła, starając się powstrzymać nadciągającą falę irytacji. Minęło 5 minut, może nawet dziesięć... Znów spojrzała. Cyferblat w dalszym ciągu złośliwie obwieszczał godzinę _03:42._ Jak to możliwe?! Nienawidziła tych błękitnych cyferek, miała ochotę roztrzaskać je o ścianę, krzyczeć z frustracji, kopać łóżko, wziąć pistolet i wystrzelić całą hordę zmodyfikowanych nieumarłych, albo najlepiej roznieść ich biotyką.  
Była zmęczona. Zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Którą to już noc spędziła na miotaniu się w pościeli, ćwiczeniach fizycznych, próbach czytania ze zrozumieniem, a przede wszystkim, na heroicznej, choć beznadziejnej walce z myślami? Bo to właśnie one nie pozwalały jej zmrużyć oka; były jak hieny, albo metafizyczne bestie... Dopóki czuwała, krążyły wokół, wbijając w nią czujne, bezlitosne ślepia; natomiast kiedy tylko przychodziła noc, zlewały się z ciemnością, można było jedynie wyczuć ich obecność. Były wszędzie, czekały. Bardzo cierpliwie, z napiętymi mięśniami, w każdej chwili gotowe do ataku. Aż w końcu Shepard, ubrana tylko w bieliznę, mówiła głośno: _off_ , by wyłączyć wszystkie źródła światła i dźwięku w swojej kajucie, wślizgiwała się ostrożnie do łóżka, którego podświadomie zaczęła się bać, i próbowała zasnąć. Lecz upiory przeszłości miały inne plany. Noc była ich domeną. Jak na komendę zalewały jej umysł obrazami, dźwiękami i uczuciami, które tak bardzo pragnęła zepchnąć do tych warstw świadomości, skąd nie miałyby prawa wydostać się na zewnątrz. Znów była...  
Dość!  
Biała tabletka. Alice wiedziała , że naprzeciwko niej, zaledwie kilka kroków od łóżka, gdzieś na wzmacnianym, szklanym blacie niskiego stolika, leży rozwiązanie jej problemu. Obok któregoś z dwóch uszczelnianych kubków po kawie, datapadów z całą masą raportów, ciężkiego pistoletu X-3A Predator oraz kilku naboi, czaił się mały, niepozorny aplikator, który z cichym kliknięciem dozował sen, skrywający się pod postacią niewielkich, białych pigułek. Bezsenny, spokojny, narkotyczny odpoczynek. Niesamowicie kusząca perspektywa. I jak wszystko na tym świecie, miała swoją cenę – przyznanie się do słabości. Na to Shepard nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Nie chciała. Wszyscy potrzebują przekonania, że dzierżą niepodzielną władzę nad swoim życiem, a ona nie była wyjątkiem. Była zwykłą kobietą; to zdobyte tytuły i zasługi czyniły ją w oczach innych kimś ponad przeciętnym, wręcz niezniszczalnym, kobietą z marmuru. Idealną kandydatką do misji samobójczych.  
Jak to się właściwie stało? Wydawało jej się, że dopiero co była podrzędnym szeregowcem, zerem, sierotą zabraną prosto z ulicy. Potem została okrzyknięta bohaterką, która wraz ze swoją załogą Normandii uratowała Radę, Cytadelę i całą galaktykę przed inwazją Żniwiarzy. Wtedy, a dokładnie po dwóch latach, wszystko się spieprzyło.  
  
~  
  
To miała być zwykła akcja, taka jak dziesiątki poprzednich. Wyruszyć, zbadać źródło problemu, rozprawić się z nim i wracać. Trzy statki floty Przymierza zaginęły w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca w okolicach planety Alchera w mgławicy Omega. Spodziewaliśmy się piratów, biotycznych terrorystów, rozgoryczonych odrzuceniem przez społeczeństwo, porywaczy, gethów... Ogólnie rzecz ujmując : nic, z czym nie moglibyśmy sobie poradzić. Do diabła, byliśmy załogą Normandii – najlepszego znanego statku w całej galaktyce; zaprawionymi w boju żołnierzami. Myśleliśmy, że stawimy czoła każdemu niebezpieczeństwu.  
Czy byliśmy zarozumiali, próżni, a przez to nieostrożni? Czy rozleniwiliśmy nasze reakcje, uśpiliśmy czujność?  
Nie sądzę. Nikt nie mógł być przygotowany na coś takiego. Bo jak można się bronić przed nieznanym?  
  
Atak był równie niespodziewany, co potężny. Huk, wstrząs, który rzucił nas na kolana, krzyk rannych, ogień i wypełniający płuca dym – wszystko zlało się w jedno. Myśli również. Pytania: Co się właśnie stało? Skąd przyszło zagrożenie? Czym ono w ogóle jest? A jednocześnie chłodny, opanowany rozum, instynkt przetrwania, lata szkolenia i doświadczenie, które zaczęły kierować moimi działaniami. Wiedziałam jedno – musimy się ratować, wszyscy, bez wyjątku. I to natychmiast.  
Kolejny wstrząs. Czas gwałtownie przyspieszył, sekundy i minuty przestały istnieć. Ogień, iskry i chaos. Ktoś przebiegł obok, ktoś inny krzyczał nieludzko, rozdzierająco. Płonął żywcem.  
\- Shepard! – Głos, który przebił się przez kakofonię przerażających dźwięków, należał do Kaidana. Stał za mną, cały i zdrowy. By nie rzucić mu się w ramiona, założyłam szybko hełm, wciąż stojąc plecami do niego. W tym momencie byłam Komandor Shepard. Nie Alice.  
\- Musimy się ewakuować. – Ulga, jaką odczułam, sprawiła, że zadrżał mi głos. - Wyślę sygnał SOS, ty dopilnuj, żeby wszyscy dotarli do promów ratunkowych.  
\- Joker został w kokpicie, nie porzuci okrętu. Ja też zostaję.  
Do diabła! Dopiero teraz stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Kaidanem. Był tuż przy mnie. Złapałam go mocno za ramię.  
\- Kaidan, nie ma czasu! Idź, ja zajmę się Jokerem. Przyprowadzę go, nawet jeśli miałabym mu połamać...  
Wybuch był potężniejszy niż poprzednie. Nagle ściana boleśnie uderzyła mnie w ramię i biodro, a podłoga przechyliła się niebezpiecznie. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mamy mniej czasu, niż sądziłam. Natychmiast odwróciłam się i rozstawiając szeroko nogi, postąpiłam kilka chwiejnych kroków. Błędnik szalał, nie mógł ustalić poziomu. Przekaźnik, sygnał S.O.S!  
\- Pani komandor... Alice – zaczął tak cicho, że gdyby nie komunikator w hełmie, nie miałabym szans go usłyszeć. Serce ścisnęło mi się na dźwięk tego tonu; tylko on wymawiał w ten sposób moje imię – jak bezcenną tajemnicę, skarb, świętość. Bał się o mnie. Tak samo, jak ja o niego.  
\- Idź, Kaidan. Już!  
Kątem oka zdążyłam jeszcze uchwycić, jak przestąpił z nogi na nogę, tocząc walkę z samym sobą, po czym w końcu ruszył w stronę kapsuł ratunkowych. Zostałam sama.  
Statek drżał, wibrował, skrzypiał jak stara, przeżarta rdzą konstrukcja, która w każdej chwili grozi zawaleniem się. Przedzierałam się przez dym, swąd palącej się żywej tkanki i ściany ognia, które kilka razy zdołały mnie dotknąć swymi parzącymi mackami. Nie widziałam praktycznie nic, lecz z całą wyrazistością słyszałam krzyki, eksplozje, wszystkie odgłosy rozpadającego się statku i walki o życie, odbijające się echem od ścian pustych korytarzy. Wszystko spowite było czerwienią z diod podświetlających pokład, uruchamiających się w razie awarii. Byłam w piekle. Przestąpiłam nad ciałem młodej dziewczyny. Pamięć podesłała mi kilka wspomnieć, zaledwie migawek. Kobieta z nieodłącznym uśmiechem i energicznością w działaniu. Nie zamknęłam jej szeroko rozwartych oczu, pełnych zaskoczenia i resztek życia, które jeszcze nie zostały owinięte całunem śmierci. Jakby wciąż nie wierzyła w to, co się wydarzyło. Nie mogłam się zatrzymać. Przysięgam, że nie mogłam...  
W chwili, gdy otworzyłam drzwi na Pokład Dowodzenia, czas niemożliwie zwolnił. Kapryśny, złośliwy i okrutny. Bawił się ze mną, rozkoszował dziełem zniszczenia. Zamiast mapy galaktyki, zobaczyłam Alcherę - planetę, którą powinnam oglądać jedynie przez okno, nie przez gigantyczną dziurę w statku. Przed moimi oczami unosiły się dryfujące w powietrzu fragmenty konstrukcji, roztrzaskane urządzenia sterujące oraz ciała załogi. Przypominało to makabryczny, bezwładny balet, oglądany w zwolnionym tempie. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, jak potężny musiał być strumień energii wroga, skoro bez problemu przebił się przez najbardziej zaawansowane bariery kinetyczne, jakie są tylko dostępne i pozostawił po sobie coś takiego. Nie mieliśmy najmniejszej szansy, pozostała nam tylko walka o przetrwanie.  
Tuż za sobą, ale jakby z oddali, dobiegł mnie syk zamykanych drzwi, po czym zapanowała absolutna cisza, w której jedynym dźwiękiem był mój własny, ciężki oddech. Wdech, wydech... Poza tym nic, kompletna pustka. Przytłaczająca, wdzierająca się w umysł i rozsadzająca go od środka. Cisza. Taka, która sprawia, że człowieka ogarnia irracjonalny lęk, brakuje mu powietrza, dusi się pomimo kombinezonu. Jednak mimo tego lodowatego potu, który spływał mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, nie sądziłam, że miały to być ostatnie minuty mojego życia. Nie wiedziałam, że właśnie w takiej ciszy umrę. Nie podejrzewałam tego również , gdy przedzieraliśmy się z Jokerem w stronę kapsuł ratunkowych. Ani w momencie, gdy praktycznie wepchnęłam go do ostatniej z nich i już zaczynałam cieszyć się, że udało nam się przeżyć.  
Zrozumienie uderzyło dopiero wtedy, gdy moje palce ześliznęły się z przycisku zwalniającego kapsułę, brutalnie i ostatecznie odcinając mnie od jedynej nadziei na przetrwanie a ostatni atak odrzucił mnie od wraku Normandii, wprost w ramiona przestrzeni. Próżnia otuliła mnie jak starą przyjaciółkę, której wyczekiwała od zbyt długiego czasu. Jak zazdrosna kochanka, która pochwyciwszy mnie w szpony, nie miała zamiaru wypuścić już nigdy. Wszystko zamarło. Byłam przerażona, panicznie łapałam powietrze, miotałam się, chciałam wołać o pomoc. Ale z mojego ściśniętego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Aż w końcu, gdy już nie miałam energii i zrozumiałam, że wszelka nadzieja umarła, wypełnił mnie dziwny spokój, wręcz nienaturalny. Być może była to po prostu rezygnacja.  
Tylko ja, taka malutka, nic nie znacząca. Oraz nieskończona przestrzeń. Ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki usłyszę, będzie mój własny oddech. Ostatnim obrazem, jaki zarejestruję, będą szczątki Normandii ze srebrzystą planetą w tle. Piękny, przerażający widok. Wydawało mi się, że widzę kapsuły ratunkowe, majaczące na granicy zasięgu wzroku. A może tylko mi się zdawało? Może tylko chciałam mieć powód, dla którego mogłabym powiedzieć: _Spisałaś się, Alice._ Kaidan, Garrus, Joker, Liara, Wrex, Tali... Byli bezpieczni. Udało się.  
Oddychało mi się coraz ciężej i ciężej, umysł zasypiał... Pewnie coś nie tak z komorami tlenowymi albo uszczelnieniem ciśnieniowym, pomyślałam beznamiętnie, jakby to w ogóle nie chodziło o mnie i mój kombinezon. W porządku, wszystko w porządku. Już niedługo.  
Do mojego przytępionego umysłu zdołała dotrzeć jedna myśl, jeden obraz. Ten najsilniejszy, który sięgał serca. Kaidan... Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Za to, że byłeś obok mnie. Za to, że dałeś mi siłę, by przetrwać wszystko. Za to, że dałeś mi szczęście. Oraz za to, że będziesz moją ostatnią myślą, pocieszeniem w chwili śmierci. Nie chcę obrazów, wspomnień z całego swojego życia, oglądanych jak pojedyncze klatki filmowe. Chcę tylko ciebie. Twoje oczy, twój uśmiech, twój dotyk.  
  
Tylko ja i przestrzeń. Wdech. Widok był przerażająco piękny. Wydech. Jedna łza, druga... Umieram. Wdech. Uśmiechnij się, Alice... Zawsze chciałaś umrzeć z uśmiechem na ustach, nigdy inaczej. Próbuję. Nie potrafię. Nie zdążyłam mu powiedzieć...  


	3. Chapter 3

 Alice leżała nieruchomo, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wdech, wydech, wdech... _Spokojnie. To tylko sen, który przerabiałaś już nieskończoną ilość razy..._ Bezwiednie dotknęła ręką twarzy, delikatnie przejechała opuszkami palców wzdłuż blizn i szram, gęsto przecinających jej lewą stronę. Rekonstrukcja twarzy nie mogła całkowicie zatuszować tego, co się z nią stało.  
Tam, w nieskończonym kosmosie, zginęła. A jednak była tu i teraz. Istniała, trwała, stała na straży bezpieczeństwa galaktyki. Służ i umieraj, powstań z martwych by służyć i umieraj służąc. Ponownie. Najlepiej nie wygłaszając żadnej ze skarg, które czasem wypełniały jej usta, cisnęły się na wargi, chcąc się wydrzeć na zewnątrz, głośno i wyraźnie.  
Przez dwa lata składali ją w całość, ratowali w jej ciele wszystko, co tylko mogli, resztę zastąpili wszczepami. Całej operacji nadano nawet oddzielną nazwę – Projekt Łazarz, którego obiektem była właśnie ona, zrekonstruowana i wskrzeszona. Wszystko po to, by wysłać ją na samobójczą misję. Czy była wynikiem eksperymentu? Na ile pozostała wciąż człowiekiem... Alice Shepard? A może jej osobowość była tylko implantem, integralnym fragmentem sztucznej inteligencji?  
Czy wobec tego miała prawo dziwić się przyjaciołom, że traktowali ją podejrzliwie? Nie wiedzieli tak naprawdę, z kim... z _czym_ mieli do czynienia. Co za pieprzona ironia losu... Jeszcze niedawno szanowano ją i podziwiano, choć zawsze z daleka. Respekt pomieszany z obawą, a nawet strachem - taki, który odczuwa się w obliczu potężnych, dzikich zwierząt. Budzą zachwyt, ale najlepiej trzymać je w klatkach. Stanowiła zbyt potężną niewiadomą, by nie wzbudzać mieszanych odczuć nie tylko wśród rasy ludzkiej, ale każdej. Teraz natomiast została ogłoszona zdrajczynią. W jednej chwili stała się wygnańcem, outsiderem, który samotnie musi stawić czoła zagrożeniu, w które nikt nie chce uwierzyć. Zginie dla dobra tych, którzy z taką łatwością odwrócili się od niej plecami, mimo że wcześniej z równie transparentnym, co sztucznym żalem oddali jej pośmiertny hołd. Była jak jakiś cholerny rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, odbijającej promienie słoneczne, które nadawały mu aury boskości. A przynajmniej tak podobno mówiono kiedyś na Ziemi. Pewności nie miała, nigdy nie była dobra z historii własnej planety.  
Gwałtownie zerwała się z łóżka, wmawiając sobie, że ładunek negatywnych emocji nie nadążył za kocim ruchem, że został w nim, zaplątany wśród pościeli, dołączając do poprzednich jemu podobnych. Jej myśli zaczynały kierować się bardzo niebezpiecznym torem, który z kolei, wiedziała to z doświadczenia, prowadził do skrajnie przytłaczającej konkluzji.  
Zimna podłoga parzyła w stopy, gdy przemierzała kajutę, zbliżając się do okna. Spojrzała na swoje niewyraźne odbicie w szybie, półprzeźroczyste, mroczne.  
_Kim jesteś?_  
W tle różnobarwnie migotała osłona kinetyczna Normandii, a za nią rozpościerał się bezkresny, gęsty aksamit upstrzony gwiazdami.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pragnienie, nagła potrzeba opuszczenia swojego bezpiecznego schronienia, w którym mogła sobie pozwolić na zdjęcie maski i bycie po prostu Alice Shepard. Bez tytułów, zasług i oczekiwań, za to ze wszystkimi tymi wątpliwościami, słabościami, emocjami, które toczyły jej duszę. O ile ją w ogóle jeszcze miała...  
  
~  
  
\- Hej, Shepard. Widzę, że też nie możesz spać.  
\- Garrus. – Podniosła dłoń w geście powitania, nie odrywając wzroku od szklanki. – Szkoda mi życia na sen. I tak go niewiele zostało.  
\- Lepiej upijać się w samotności?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Teraz będę się upijać z tobą. Siadaj, Archaniele. - Wyszczerzyła się do przyjaciela. Zawsze bawiło ją przypominanie sobie, w jaki sposób ponownie spotkała Garrusa po tym, jak ją wskrzeszono.  
Turianin wziął z baru czystą szklankę, po czym usiadł tuż obok swojego dowódcy. Przy jego wysokiej, dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce, Alice wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza, niż w rzeczywistości. Shepard obserwowała, jak Garrus nalewa sobie trunku prawie do pełna. Robił to wyjątkowo niespiesznie, spokojnie, jakby chciał przedłużyć tę chwilę, zapamiętać ją. Zupełnie tak, jak czynią to osoby, które kultywują swój ostatni posiłek przed egzekucją. Przed niechybną śmiercią. Cholernie bolesną. Śmiercią. Boże...  
\- Bez lodu? – zapytała ze ściśniętym gardłem.  
\- Dziś potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego – mruknął, spoglądając na nią kątem oka.  
Odpowiedziała mu bladym uśmiechem. Rozumiała go. Ona sama najchętniej upiła by się do nieprzytomności i zasnęła pod stołem.  
Wyciągnęła swoją szklankę w stronę kompana. Szczęk szkła przeszył ciszę i odbił się od ścian. Przez chwilę sączyli alkohol, pogrążeni w swoich własnych myślach. W końcu Alice zadała pytanie, które już od dłuższego czasu nie dawało jej spokoju.  
\- Wiesz, jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, które szczerze ucieszyły się na mój widok. Bez wyrzutów, podejrzeń, uciekania wzrokiem. Skąd wiesz, że jestem... uh... sobą?  
\- To proste – Garrus pociągnął ze szklanki, stłumił beknięcie, po czym rzekł z czającym się w oczach uśmiechem. A przynajmniej w tym jednym, którego nie przysłaniał panel optyczny niestandardowego celowania, z którym się nie rozstawał. Shepard zawsze zastanawiała się, czy również z nim śpi. – Nie ma drugiej osoby w całej galaktyce, która byłaby na tyle szalona, żeby zebrać na pokładzie jednego statku taki cyrk. I jeszcze na dodatek sprawić, żeby połowa z nich nie pozabijała się nawzajem. Bo co my tu mamy? Salarian i krogan... – Rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, wyciągając swoje długie nogi do przodu i zaczął wyliczać, akcentując każde słowo uderzeniem w szklankę. – Geth i i quarian, niezrównoważona super-biotyczka, enigmatyczny, pobożny assassin... Do diabła, to jak siedzenie na bombie Inferno!  
Shepard roześmiała się serdecznie, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Po chwili jednak jej rysy wygładziły się, aż w końcu całkiem spoważniała. Odstawiła szklankę i wbiła intensywne spojrzenie w Garrusa. Tęczówki wydawały się płonąć szmaragdowym ogniem.  
\- I co? Żadnej różnicy? Nic? Nawet nie przemknęło ci przez głowę, że mogę być kimś innym?  
Garrus westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Zrozumiał, że Alice tak łatwo nie porzuci tematu. Była diabelnie zdeterminowana, czekała w całkowitym bezruchu na jego odpowiedź. Spięta do granic możliwości. Musiał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek.  
\- No cóż, teraz jesteś jak nabuzowany kroganin, szczególnie odkąd...  
Urwał nagle i odchrząknął niezręcznie. Cholera, w co on się pakuje?! Brwi Alice powędrowały wyżej. Dużo wyżej.  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – wymamrotał.  
\- Garrus, nie jestem zakochaną nastolatką – parsknęła. - To, że inaczej wyobrażałam sobie spotkanie z Kaidanem... Poradzę sobie.  
\- Mhm, w to akurat nie wątpię.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Shepard... Serio, powinnaś czasem zobaczyć samą siebie w akcji.  
Patrzyła na niego z czymś na kształt niedowierzania i rozbawienia. Jakby sama nie mogła się zdecydować, jak powinna zareagować. Czy drążyć bolesny temat, czy skorzystać z okazji, by od niego ucieknąć. Widziała, że Garrus daje jej możliwość wyboru. To od niej zależało, w którą stronę potoczy się rozmowa, a on się dostosuje. Nic na siłę. Uwielbiała go za to. I była mu nieskończenie wdzięczna.  
Tym razem odpuściła. Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko i pokręciła głową.  
\- Ładny unik. Czyżbyś nabierał ogłady?  
\- Jak to się mówi, lepiej późno niż później. - Zaśmiał się.  
\- W twoim przypadku, stawiałabym na: wcale. A tak poza tym... „nabuzowany kroganin"? Spójrz na mnie. Czy ja w czymkolwiek przypominam, ekhem, „nabuzowanego kroganina", do ciężkiej cholery?!  
Garrus teraz już rechotał nieskrępowanie. Chwilę mu zajęło, zanim się opanował, aż w końcu zmierzył ją taksującym spojrzeniem, jakby naprawdę to rozważał, po czym krótko kiwnął głową i stwierdził z powagą:  
\- Nie, z zasadzie to nie... No, może oprócz tego, że czasem sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś miała za chwilę warczeć i roznieść wszystko dookoła w pył.  
Patrzyła na przyjaciela, ściągając brwi tak, że między nimi utworzyła się niewielka bruzda, jednak po chwili jeden z kącików ust drgnął zdradziecko. To wystarczyło, by Alice parsknęła i chwilę później zanosiła się śmiechem. Głośnym, szczerym, oczyszczającym duszę, dochodzącym z samego wnętrza śmiechem, który z każdą chwilą nabierał mocy, aż stał się prawie że opętańczy, histeryczny. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio pozwoliła sobie na taki wybuch emocji. W kącikach oczu zaczęły jej się zbierać łzy, coraz więcej, aż w końcu przecięły policzek i zmieszały się na podłodze z rozlaną w którymś momencie ziemską whiskey. Alice pochyliła się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Długie włosy ześlizgnęły się z ramion i zafalowały po obu stronach twarzy. Śmiech zamarł równie nagle, jak się zaczął. Zatrzęsła się cała od powstrzymywanego szlochu.  
Garrus dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się z szoku. Po raz pierwszy Shepard zdjęła swoją maskę profesjonalizmu, spokoju i opanowania. Przez tyle czasu obserwował, jak przyjmowała na swoje barki coraz większy ciężar. Śmierć przyjaciół, trudne decyzje, których nie dało się podjąć bezboleśnie, odpowiedzialność, której nie zapraszała, wszystkie to, czego dokonanie wydawało się niemożliwe. Cholera, właśnie takie było. Dosłownie. A Shepard to zmieniła. Tak po prostu. Tam, gdzie inni zawiedli, ona wychodziła zwycięsko. Uratowała niezliczoną ilość istnień i tyle samo pozbawiła życia w ich obronie. Za wszystko jednak zapłaciła wysoką cenę. Garrus przyłapał się na tym, że zaczął ją postrzegać jako osobę niewzruszoną, niepokonaną, nieludzko silną, żelazną. Nierealną. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że te nieliczne sygnały w jej postawie i zachowaniu, które zdawały się nie pasować do takiego jej obrazu, były przeciekami emocji, które targały jej wnętrzem. A on je najzwyczajniej w świecie zignorował. Kretyn.  
Nie wypowiedział ani słowa, nie przygarnął do siebie, nawet nie poklepał jej po ramieniu. Wiedział, że nie tego potrzebowała. Nie przerywając milczenia, pochylił się, zabrał stojącą na blacie szklankę Shepard, nalał do pełna i postawił dokładnie tam, gdzie była.  
Oparł się wygodnie i dalej sączył alkohol, zapatrzony gdzieś przed siebie. Czekał.  
\- Dlaczego się nie wycofasz? – usłyszał ciche, niewyraźne pytanie. - Wiesz dobrze, że będzie to prawdopodobnie nasza ostatnia misja. Zginiemy. Ale ty... ty nie musisz tu być.  
\- Bo przez ciebie jestem uzależniony od misji samobójczych. – Lekki ton, żart. Oboje jednak pozostali poważni. - A ty, Shepard? Czemu _ty_ się nie wycofasz? Nie myślałaś o tym, żeby tak dla odmiany nie pchać się na pierwszą linię?  
Wyprostowała się. Rzuciła mu tylko przelotne spojrzenie spod wilgotnych od łez rzęs, po czym zawiesiła wzrok na szklance whiskey. Lód topniał, tonął, ginął w błyszczącym, brązowawym płynie. Jego los był przesądzony. Tak samo, jak Normandii. Alice uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie.  
\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz...  
Lód zniknął całkowicie, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie istniał.  


	4. Chapter 4

Nieruchoma sylwetka siedziała przed ekranem prywatnego terminala, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Dłonie splecione na szyi, łokcie oparte na blacie biurka, lekko pochylona do przodu, jakby miała zaraz oprzeć czoło o urządzenie. Albo trzasnąć je głową, jak można by wnioskować z przekleństw, które cedziła od czasu do czasu przez zęby, gdy prostowała się, kładła ręce na klawiaturze, pisała kilka słów po to, by za chwilę je zawzięcie skasować. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że była w tym wyjątkowo kreatywna, tworząc coraz to nowsze epitety, łącząc te zasłyszane w różnych zakątkach galaktyk, do tego w różnych językach i konfiguracjach. W końcu mawiają, że podróże kształcą. A Alice nie zagrzała miejsca w żadnym miejscu na świecie.  
Zaczynała nieskończoną ilość razy, ale nic nie brzmiało dobrze... _„Kaidanie"_ – zbyt oficjalnie, jakby zwracała się do natarczywego znajomego. _„Drogi Kaidanie"_ – cholera, to nie list z wakacji! Pokusiła się nawet o ckliwe _„Najdroższy"_ , ale gwałtownie skasowała ten wyraz jeszcze zanim wprowadziła ostatnią literę.  
W końcu, zrezygnowana i zirytowana poza wszelkie granice możliwości, odłożyła pisanie aż do momentu, gdy zostały jej tylko dwie godziny do skoku przez przekaźnik Omega. Wtedy już nie miała czasu na wstępne słowa i powitania, jakiekolwiek by nie były. Nie.  
To był czas, by się pożegnać.  
  
  
_W momencie, gdy odczytujesz te słowa, jest już zapewne po wszystkim. Wierzę, że nie ogłoszono pojawienia się Zbieraczy w naszej galaktyce, że nie zbieracie w pośpiechu wojsk, by odeprzeć atak, którego nikt nie chciał się spodziewać. Pragnę wierzyć, że panuje pokój._  
Niebawem usłyszysz, że Normandia wraz z całą załogą zaginęła. Że rozpłynęliśmy się w powietrzu, zdezerterowaliśmy, wypełniamy tajne misje zlecone przez Cerberusa lub ruszyliśmy w pogoń za wyimaginowanym zagrożeniem. Usłyszysz o mnie wiele rzeczy - że jestem kukiełką „tych złych"; że nie jestem tą Alice Shepard, którą wszyscy znali; że zwariowałam; zdradziłam; zamordowałam; niszczyłam; siałam zamęt. Zmieszają mnie z błotem, rozdrapią stare rany, wyciągną na wierzch moją podejrzaną i niezbyt chwalebną przeszłość. Heh, być może dowiesz się dokładnie, w jakim gangu działałam kiedyś na Ziemi.  
Ale nie zależy mi na sławie, czy choćby dobrym imieniu. I tak nie mam rodziny, której reputacja mogłaby ucierpieć. A przyjaciele, Ci, na których mi zależy, znają mnie na tyle dobrze, by nie wierzyć słowom, którymi karmią ich media. Jeśli wierzą, to do diabła z nimi.  
A Ty, Kaidanie... Ty musisz zrozumieć. Chcę, żebyś znał prawdę. Wiesz, że zawsze robiłam wszystko, by postępować słusznie. Nawet, kiedy trzeba było wiele poświęcić. Do dziś wykrzykuję imię Ashley w ciemność nocy. Do dziś zastanawiam się, czy rzeczywiście nie było sposobu, by ostrzec Batarian; czy nie mogłam zrobić nic, by zdobyć im choć trochę czasu na ewakuację.  
Ale przeszłości nie zmienię. Mogę tylko walczyć o przyszłość, dopilnować, by ich ofiara nie poszła na marne. I nie pójdzie, przysięgam.  
Dziś zginę. Jest to moja ostatnia misja. Ale obiecuję jedno – pociągnę pieprzonych Zbieraczy wraz ze mną. Do samego piekła. I będę ich tam trzymała. To, co wydarzyło się na Horyzoncie, już nigdy się nie powtórzy.  
Nie martw się, nie jestem tu sama. Są ze mną osoby, na które mogę liczyć, na których mi zależy. Choć wiesz, czego teraz najbardziej pragnę? Chciałabym być niepokonana. Na tyle, żeby wysłać ich wszystkich do domów. Żeby nie musieli ginąć wraz ze mną. Bo kimże ja jestem, by wymagać od kogokolwiek, by podążał za mną, wyruszył na samobójczą misję, zabijał u mojego boku, krwawił, cierpiał i zginął razem ze mną? Kto mi dał to prawo? I dlaczego akurat mnie? I jak mam patrzeć im w oczy, kiedy wiem, ze niedługo zgaśnie w nich życie? Przeze mnie. Przez Komandor Alice Shepard, którą ogłoszono kiedyś bohaterką. A ja przecież nie zdziałałabym nic w pojedynkę, bez moich ludzi, których wysyłam na pewną śmierć...  
Ale bez nich nie dam rady. I to tak strasznie boli...  
Ale najbardziej boli mnie to, że już nigdy Cię nie zobaczę.   
  
\- Zbliżamy się. – Pełen napięcia głos Jokera poderwał ją z krzesła. Poczuła uścisk w żołądku. Bała się. Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo się bała. Chciała żyć... Cholera jasna, tak strasznie chciała przeżyć! Szybko dopisała ostatnie słowa:  
  
_Zaczyna się._  
Żegnaj, Kaidanie.  
  
Już miała wysłać, ale zatrzymała się na kilka sekund, wpatrując w dopiero co napisane słowa. Czegoś brakowało. Odetchnęła głęboko i drżącymi dłońmi dopisała.  
  
_Kocham Cię._  
  
Kilka sekund później Alice zmierzała sztywnym, żołnierskim krokiem na pokład dowodzenia, po kolei zamykając swoją duszę, tłumiąc wątpliwości, emocje, strach. Biorąc za rękę walkę, ból oraz śmierć. Nie zobaczyła bladoczerwonych słów, pulsujących rytmicznie na ekranie terminalu:  
_„Błąd połączenia, wiadomość przekierowana do pamięci Systemu. Wysłać ponownie? Tak. Nie."_  
  
~   
  
Powinniśmy być pełni zniechęcenia, skrajnego zmęczenia nieustanną walką, ciężarem broni w dłoniach, przeszywającymi odgłosami wystrzałów i wrzaskiem konających, bólem ran, mdlącym ciepłem krwi, uciekającej z naszych ciał. Powinniśmy uginać się pod wręcz fizycznym ciężarem odpowiedzialności, gdyż wiedzieliśmy, że od powodzenia naszej misji zależy... właściwie wszystko. Istnienie świata, jaki znaliśmy, życie tych, których kochaliśmy i których poprzysięgliśmy bronić. Nawet za najwyższą cenę.  
Powinniśmy być pełni dumy, samozadowolenia, przekonania, że to my w tym momencie jesteśmy najważniejsi, że tylko my możemy powstrzymać zagładę na skalę galaktyczną, że możemy sobie przywłaszczyć tytuły bohaterów, że to właśnie my i tylko MY jesteśmy pierwszą i zarazem ostatnią linią obrony.  
Powinniśmy być naczyniami smutku i rozpaczy, jak skazańcy idący na szafot, zmagający się z wizjami własnej śmierci. Rachunek sumienia, podsumowanie swojego życia, żałowanie całego ogromu rzeczy, których nie zdążyliśmy i już nigdy nie zdążymy zrobić, wszystko to byłoby czymś, co ludzie uznają za normalne w obliczu pewnej śmierci. Powinniśmy dusić się przerażeniem i dławić szaleńczą odwagą , nienawidzić wrogów i kochać każdą minutę, którą udało nam się przetrwać, drżeć ze strachu i zniecierpliwienia, pragnąć uciekać i iść naprzód, aby tylko wszystko się skończyło, nieistotne jak. Żeby tylko było po wszystkim.  
Ale nas przepełniał spokój - ten chłodny i milczący. I ponura determinacja, każąca nam zaciskać zęby i iść. Z uporem trzymaliśmy się życia i metodycznie go odbieraliśmy. Kula za kulą, ładunek biotycznej mocy za ładunkiem, trup za trupem. Nasze zmysły były maksymalnie wyostrzone, drżące mięśnie w każdej nanosekundzie gotowe do ruchu, palce wskazujące niecierpliwe by nacisnąć spust, dusze zamknięte, serca niewzruszone. Walczyliśmy jak nigdy dotąd, jak wszystkie demony Otchłani, ramię w ramię, bez słów i okrzyków tryumfu. Garrus, Thane, Tali, Jacob, Miranda, Jack, Grunt, Mordin, Samara, Legion, Zaeed – moi towarzysze, moi przyjaciele. Herosi, którzy poszli za mną aż do samego Piekła, choć nikt ich do tego nie zmuszał.  
  
~  
  
\- Inferno! – na warczący głos Grunta zareagowała natychmiast. Padła na ziemię i zakryła rękami głowę, jakby one same miały ją uchronić przed ogniem czy odłamkami. Potężny wybuch sprawił, że ziemia zadrżała. Poczuła piekący ból gdzieś z tyłu głowy i płynne ciepło spływające wzdłuż linii żuchwy.  
Nie było jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad obrażeniami. Mięśnie drżały i paliły, gdy podźwignęła się na rekach. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją za ramię i bok, pomagając wstać, po czym od razu ciągnie ją za najbliższy fragment skalny, dający chwilowe schronienie przed świszczącymi kulami. Spojrzała w bezdenną czerń oczu Thane'a.  
\- Ranni? – zapytała, łapiąc oddech.  
\- Wszyscy cali. – Jego chropowaty głos uspokoił ją. Jak zawsze. Lecz tym razem tylko trochę.  
  
~  
  
Atakowano nas ze wszystkich stron, bez przerwy, a my trwaliśmy. Upadaliśmy, podnosiliśmy się i parliśmy do przodu. Kula za kulą, ładunek biotycznej mocy za ładunkiem, trup za trupem. Przez epicentrum największego niebezpieczeństwa, ostatecznego zagrożenia i potencjalnej zagłady. W miejscu, gdzie w ciągu godziny miały rozstrzygnąć się losy naszego świata. Coś miało się skończyć, a coś zacząć; nie istniały półśrodki, kompromisy, proste rozwiązania.  
  
~  
  
\- She....rd! Flankują n... ! ...lera, są wszędzie!  
\- Zupełnie, jakbyśmy byli w samym środku ich zawszonej bazy, nie? – Mruknęła do siebie , po czym dodała głośno, zachrypniętym od wydawania rozkazów, głosem: - Zniszczcie ich. Dwunasta moja. Nie zatrzymywać się! Za wszelką cenę utrzymać szyk! Powtarzam-  
  
***  
  
Co stanowiło o naszej sile? Co nas napędzało?  
Nie wiem. Być może było to odwieczne pragnienie człowieka, aby zapisać się na kartach historii, zrobić coś znaczącego, dobrego; coś, co sprawi, że nie znikniemy z tego świata bez śladu. Chcieliśmy, aby nasze życia były utraconą wartością, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie się osoba, która będzie płakała nad naszymi grobami.  
Być może była to gorzka zemsta. Ta najbardziej pierwotna, która karmi się zniszczeniem i śmiercią. Która pożera duszę, dając w zamian lodowatą satysfakcję, że pomszczeni zostali ci, których nam odebrano. I zgodnie z jej wolą, byliśmy zimni i okrutni, jak nigdy przedtem. Po co nam dusza, skoro i tak miała nas pochłonąć nicość?  
  
~  
  
\- Drzwi! Samara, jeszcze trochę... Osłaniać ją!  
\- Shepard! Nie damy ra-  
\- Wawrzeć gęby, musimy! Drzwi! I ognia, OGNIA!  
\- Cholera jasna, Samara! Dawać medi-gel!  
  
~  
  
O czym myśleliśmy?  
Nie wiem. Nasze umysły nie były przepełnione wzniosłymi ideami czy wspaniałymi wizjami tryumfu. W końcu nie bez przyczyny byliśmy tam sami. Mieliśmy zginąć. I wiedzieliśmy, że nawet po śmierci nikt nam nie odda honorów. Ponieważ zamknęli umysły na nasze ostrzeżenia, groźby, a nawet prośby. Jakby chcieli, żebyśmy byli szaleni. Bo takich ludzi, jak my, nie trzeba słuchać, gdy mówią o niewyobrażalnym zagrożeniu. No właśnie, niewyobrażalnym.  
Nie. Nasze myśli były proste – zabij albo zgiń. Na darmo. A wraz z Tobą wszyscy twoi kompani, druhowie, przyjaciele. A potem wszyscy, absolutnie wszyscy. Niezliczone rzesze istnień, nieświadomych i niewinnych.  
Zabij albo zgiń. Walcz o przetrwanie. Walcz!  
Kula za kulą, ładunek biotycznej energii za ładunkiem, trup za trupem...  


	5. Chapter 5

Zaistnieć w szeregach SOC nie było łatwo. Trzeba było przejść szereg dodatkowych szkoleń, wymagających wielogodzinnych ćwiczeń i zakończonych egzaminami i testami sprawnościowymi. Nawet jeśli ktoś dostał się do służby dzięki znajomościom, niektórych rzeczy nie mógł ominąć. Co nie znaczy, że nie było mu łatwiej pod wieloma względami. Dodając do tego ślepe posłuszeństwo, wykonywanie nawet najgłupszych rozkazów bez mrugnięcia okiem i bez względu na wszystko oraz umiejętność lizusostwa, można było mieć spore szanse na błyskawiczny awans.  
Mężczyzna zmierzający właśnie w stronę dokującej Normandii doskonale o tym wiedział. W zaledwie 25 roku życia został już oficerem i nie miał zamiaru na tym poprzestać. Dyscyplina i wykonywanie rozkazów bez zająknięcia stało się jego sposobem na życie.  
Znał i podziwiał osobę, do której właśnie zmierzał. Szanował ją, była dla niego ideałem żołnierza. Gdy jednak usłyszał od swojego przełożonego rozkaz aresztowania jej, nie wypowiedział na głos swojego zdania, nie zadał ani jednego pytania. Był jak zwykle wzorem posłuszeństwa.  
Zmierzała właśnie w jego stronę. Ideał żołnierza, który miał zakuć w kajdanki. Nie była sama, cała jej załoga szła tuż za nią, nie odstępując nawet o krok. Podziwiał ją. Tylko ona potrafiła zdobyć lojalność czynami, nie rozkazami. Tylko ona potrafiła sprawić, że inni chcieli za nią oddać życie z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Ciężki, regularny krok żołnierskich butów jego oraz towarzyszących mu dwóch funkcjonariuszy umilkł, gdy stanął kilkanaście metrów przed nią, wychodząc jej naprzeciw. Wyprężył się, stając na szeroko rozstawionych nogach. Był od niej o głowę wyższy.  
\- Komandor Alice Shepard. Proszę, aby pani...  
Alice nie przystanęła, nie obrzuciła go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Później. Teraz musimy się szybko dostać do szpitala – rzuciła tylko, spoglądając przez chwilę na Samarę, którą załoga właśnie położyła na nosze i poprawiała opaskę uciskową, która w założeniu miała tamować obfity upływ krwi. Niestety, działała tylko częściowo, przez co życie uciekało z biotyczki w zastraszającym tempie.  
\- Mam rozkaz aresztowania pani i odprowadzenia...  
\- Powiedziałam: później – warknęła, mijając go, jednak ten od razu znów zagrodził jej drogę. Grunt warknął, sięgając po broń, lecz Shepard powstrzymała go gestem. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała młodzikowi prosto w oczy. - Ona umiera, więc albo mnie przepuścisz, albo sama sobie utoruję drogę, jasne?  
Jej lodowaty, zachrypnięty głos, w połączeniu z tak otwartą groźbą powinien być dla młodego służbisty ostrzeżeniem, dać jasno do zrozumienia, że ma do czynienia z osobą doprowadzoną do ostateczności, kresu swojej wytrzymałości psychicznej. Na której wojna już odcisnęła swoje piętno i która sprawiła, że stojąca przed nim żywa legenda była zdesperowana, a co za tym idzie, również nieobliczalna. Tylko skąd on, który nie widział wojny i śmierci na oczy, mógł o tym wiedzieć?  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie może pani...  
Kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy. W jednej sekundzie Alice wyszarpnęła ciężki pistolet i wycelowała prosto w środek czoła oficera SOC. Z wściekłości drżała jej ręka, a w szeroko rozwartych oczach czaiło się szaleństwo. Dwaj funkcjonariusze zareagowali bardzo szybko, ale nie mogli równać się z zaprawionymi w najcięższym boju żołnierzami do misji niemożliwych – Grunt i Thane już mieli ich na celownikach. Rzucili broń pod nogi i unieśli ręce do góry, modląc się w duchu do swoich bogów o przychylność i myśląc tylko o tym, żeby wyjść z tego cało.  
\- Nie mogę? Nie mogę?! – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, każdym słowem praktycznie plując służbiście w twarz. - Zabiłam ponad trzysta tysięcy batarian, skazałam prawie całą ich rasę na śmierć. Myślisz, że choć przez sekundę zawaham się przed zabiciem jeszcze jednej osoby, by uratować członka mojej załogi? Postawisz na to swoje pieprzone życie?!  
Pot zrosił czoło oficera, jego wzrok rozpoczął szaloną gonitwę od twarzy Szepard do lufy M-3 i z powrotem. Lufa – twarz. Twarz – lufa. Obie równie przerażające. Trwało to kilka cennych sekund. Zbyt cennych.  
-Dobra, ułatwię ci to.  
Silny cios kolbą pozbawił młodzika przytomności. Padł równie nagle, co kukiełka, której odcięto sznurki.  
\- Idziemy – rzuciła Alice do załogi, przestąpiła nad nieruchomym ciałem oficera i sztywnym krokiem ruszyła ku windzie. Funkcjonariusze SOC nie zareagowali, gdy przechodziła między nimi.  
\- Shepard - zaczęła Jack, nie odstępując na krok noszy z ranną Samarą. W końcu biotyczka uratowała jej życie. – To było... genialne! Nawet nie śniłam, żeby szturmem przejść przez pół Cytadeli. Cholera, chyba się w Tobie zakocham! Samara, słyszysz, za chwilę nasza aż do wyrzygania praworządna liderka sterroryzuje... Samara? Hej! Daj spokój, żarty do ciebie nie pasują... Samara! Fuck! Shepard!

~

Wyszedł im na spotkanie. Nie wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć, czy jakiekolwiek słowa miały sens. Czy ona w ogóle będzie chciała go słuchać? Nie, to nieistotne. Istotne w tym momencie było to, że właśnie widział dokującą Normandię. Poszarpaną, najeżoną fragmentami blachy, której w niektórych miejscach brakowało a po dumnym napisie nazwy statku nie było nawet śladu. Cud, że maszyna w ogóle zdołała dotrzeć do Cytadeli.  
Nagłe poruszenie, którego źródłem, jak się okazało, była Ona, przykuło jego uwagę. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę.... I zamarł.  
Wyglądała strasznie – ciemne włosy, zawsze upięte z tylu głowy, teraz po jednej stronie luźno opadały na twarz, z drugiej zaś pozlepiane były krwią. Pancerz, w kilku miejscach przepalony lub rozcięty, już od dłuższego czasu nie generował tarczy. Sądząc po ranach na ciele Shepard, uszkodził się podczas walki. Nie, żeby kobieta dawała cokolwiek po sobie poznać. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie maskowała ran i bólu. Ale Kaidan znał ją już zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze, by nie zauważyć subtelnych zmian w jej sposobie poruszania się. Wybity bark? Nie... Coś innego. Sztywny krok, sylwetka ledwie zauważalnie przechylona na jedną stronę, odrobinę nierówny rytm kroków, oszczędność w ruchach bioder i ramion. Jedna ręka opuszczona, lecz wciąż drgająca nerwowo; w ciągłej gotowości, by w razie czego podeprzeć drugą, wyprostowaną i słabnącą od trzymania ciężkiego pistoletu. A także po to, jak zauważył po chwili, by zakryć rozszarpaną skórę na żebrach. Krew znaczyła cały bok, biodro i całą długość nogi.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał do niej podbiec, pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób, zadać setki pytań... ale wtedy zobaczył jej oczy. I dopiero w tym momencie tak naprawdę się przeraził. Były puste, zimne, złe. Agresywne. Jak starte papierem ściernym, nie było w nich nic z dawnego blasku. Zupełnie, jakby jeszcze nie powróciła z tego koszmaru, tylko wciąż walczyła o życie. Gdziekolwiek to było. To właśnie te oczy sprawiły, że zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc na nią tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Poczuł skurcz gdzieś w głębi ciała, jakby ktoś wymierzył mu silny cios prosto w żołądek. Tylko... od środka. W gardle coś narastało, pulsowało, jak gdyby wyrosło mu tam drugie, malutkie serce, które powiększało swoją objętość wraz z przyspieszającym tętnem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy Alice wraz z załogą znikła z pola widzenia, jego umysł zidentyfikował uczucie, które go obezwładniło. To był strach. A właściwie lęk. Ten, który tkwi w każdym człowieku, zakorzeniony w głębokich warstwach podświadomości. Lęk, że bezpowrotnie utracił kogoś, na kim bezgranicznie mu zależało.  
Tak nie wyglądała osoba, która zwycięsko wróciła z pola bitwy. Przeżyła, ale jakim kosztem? Co tam się wydarzyło? I dlaczego, do cholery, nie było go przy niej?!  
Co jeszcze przyjęłaś na siebie, Alice? – pomyślał, spoglądając na szkarłatne plamki na posadzce, po której przed chwilą przeszła.


	6. Chapter 6

 Przejście przez Cytadelę stanowiło dla niej kakofoniczną mozaikę rozedrganych obrazów, strzępów rozkazów, krzyków i ostrzeżeń. I otępiałego bólu, na którego starała się nie zwracać uwagi. Miała cel. Zadanie, które należało wykonać za wszelką cenę.  
Wiedziała, że SOC będzie potrzebowało chwili czasu, by dotarło do nich co się dzieje. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach, a już na pewno nie osoba poszukiwana i oskarżona o.. właściwie wszystko, nie odważyłaby się (a raczej nie byłaby na tyle głupia i zuchwała) nawet pojawić w pobliżu Cytadeli, a co mowa przejść przez sam jej środek, grożąc bronią zarówno cywilom, jak i żołnierzom.  
Zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie. Tylko to mogło dać im szansę, by nie utknąć w gąszczu procedur i uratować życie członkini załogi.  
Koszty będą ogromne, Alice doskonale zdawała sobie z nich sprawę.  
Nie, nie Alice.  
Komandor Shepard. Dowódca, który zawsze jest gotowy zrobić to, co należy, biorąc na barki wszystkie konsekwencje.  
Dlatego, zaciskając z całej siły zęby, skierowała lufę X-3A Predatora w tych gapiów, którzy nie zdążyli uciec lub byli zbyt przerażeni, by móc się poruszyć, czy choćby oderwać oczy od grupy rannych, zdesperowanych i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych żołnierzy.  
\- Wiecie co robić – wycedziła komandor do towarzyszy, przepychając słowa przez ściśnięte gardło.  
Nie spojrzeli na nią, nie skomentowali nawet słowem, po prostu usłuchali rozkazu. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jej chorym planem. Ale wiedzieli, że tak trzeba, że nawet jakby nie obligowała ich żadna hierarchia wojskowa, i tak byliby tu obecni.  
  
~  
  
Stała oparta o ścianę, uważnie obserwując lekarzy zajmujących się Samarą. Miała wrażenie, że kolba pistoletu w każdej chwili może wysunąć jej się z mokrej od potu, drżącej dłoni. Druga bezsilnie zwisała z prawej strony ciała. Spojrzała po swoich towarzyszach. Ku przerażeniu personelu, krążyli po klinice, pozornie spokojni, lecz z bronią gotową do strzału. Lecz ona znała ich zbyt dobrze, by nie dostrzec, że są na skraju. Że wystarczy jedno wydarzenie, żeby wyprowadzić ich z równowagi. Tylko Jack wydawała się nie przejmować obecną sytuacją, siedząc naprzeciwko zakładników, coś do nich mówiąc i wymachując przy tym bronią. Shepard mogła pójść o zakład, że świetnie się przy tym bawiła, widząc strach i dezorientacje, malujące się na twarzach cywili, którzy dla własnego bezpieczeństwa udawali, że z przejęciem jej słuchają.  
Mogłaby to przerwać, ale... Było jej wszystko jedno.  
Wypełniła zadanie, Samara była bezpieczna. Co będzie dalej, nie wiedziała. Wiedziała tylko, że ma dość tego czekania.  
Odnalazła wzrokiem Garrusa, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i druha, któremu bez wahania powierzyłaby życie. Podszedł do niej niespiesznie, obserwując uważnie od stóp do głów. Widocznie widok nie spodobał mu się, gdyż pokręcił głową. Podszedł jednak i też oparł się o ścianę, tuż obok niej, splatając przed sobą ręce.  
\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś dopiero uciekła z bazy Żniwiarzy – rzucił pozornie lekkim tonem.  
Alice parsknęła mimowolnie i szerzej postawiła nogi, równomiernie rozkładając na nich ciężar ciała. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Wszystko sprawiało jej ból, nawet stanie było coraz trudniejsze. Gdyby nie tony medi-żelu i adrenali, nie dałaby rady robić nawet tego.  
\- Fakt, bywało lepiej – stęknęła. Po chwili milczenia podjęła. - Samara jest bezpieczna, jej stan stabilizuje się, myślę, że już czas...  
\- Shepard – przerwał jej gwałtownie. – To nie musi się tak skończyć.  
Stanął naprzeciwko niej, złapał za ramię i spojrzał w oczy z napięciem. Odnalazł w nich chłodny spokój. Taki, który ogarnia ludzi, którzy podjęli ostateczną, najważniejszą decyzję w ich życiu.  
\- Musi i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedziała powoli i dobitnie.  
Zaklął i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Wiedziała, że czuje się winny za to, co ma się wydarzyć. Schowała broń do kabury i przykryła jego dłoń swoją.  
\- Garrus, wiesz co musicie dalej zrobić. Tylko nie stawiajcie oporu. Przysięgam, że wyjdziecie z tego cało. Wszyscy.  
Przymknął oczy.  
\- Nie wszyscy...  
\- Spójrz na mnie.  
Usłuchał.  
\- Jestem już bardzo zmęczona. Pozwól mi to zakończyć.  
Skinął głową i nagle przyciągnął ją do siebie, otaczając ramionami w krótkim uścisku. Po raz pierwszy i ostatni zdobył się na taki gest.  
\- To był prawdziwy zaszczyt, Alice – powiedział chrapliwym tonem przez ściśnięte gardło.  
\- Dla mnie również, Archaniele. Jesteś prawdziwym przyjacielem, pamiętaj o tym. Gdy już będzie po wszystkim... – zawahała się przez chwilę, zakończyła jednak: - Opiekuj się dobrze Normandią.  
Uśmiechnęła się blado i skierowała w stronę windy, nie oglądając za siebie. Gdy była już sama w cichym, odizolowanym pomieszczeniu, szybkim ruchem starła łzy z policzków i odgarnęła pozlepiane kosmyki włosów za ucho. Wyprostowała się dumnie.  
Nie miała się czego wstydzić.  
Zrobiła wszystko, by ratować świat przed Żniwiarzami. Nie mniej, nie więcej. Wszystko, co uczyniła, było konieczne. Teraz mogła stawić czoła konsekwencjom.  
Była dumna. Z siebie i swojej załogi.  
I mogła w końcu przestać walczyć.  
  
~  
  
\- Pani Komandor.  
\- Wciąż boli? – Uczyniła bliżej nieokreślony gest w kierunku opuchniętego oka młodego oficera. Ten nie poruszył się z miejsca, w napięciu obserwując Alice.  
\- Myślę, że mniej niż Panią – odpowiedział ostrożnie.  
Kiwnęła powoli głową.  
\- Każdy robi to, co musi. Niemniej, przepraszam.  
Przez jej twarz przemknął niewesoły grymas, trwający mniej niż uderzenie serca, po czym sięgnęła do kabury po pistolet. Oficer spiął się i błyskawicznie sięgnął po broń, tak samo jak stojąca za nim oraz rozmieszczona dookoła, uzbrojona po zęby brygada antyterrorystyczna. Ta pierwsza pod czujnymi spojrzeniami kilkudziesięciu par oczu, śledzących każdy jej ruch, odrzuciła broń poza swój zasięg i lekko uniosła ręce.  
\- Rób swoje, żołnierzu – powiedziała cicho, nie spuszczając oczu z funkcjonariusza. Ten skinął na dwóch innych mężczyzn, którzy, niczym strzały wypuszczone z napiętej cięciwy, w kilka kroków pokonali dystans dzielący ich z byłym Widmem i brutalnie złapali ją za ręce. Zacisnęła zęby, gdy wykręcili jej ręce do tyłu, aż zatrzeszczały stawy w barkach.  
\- Z szacunkiem – warknął na nich oficer.  
Uchwyt zelżał, choć nieznacznie. Chwilę potem poczuła lodowaty dotyk metalu skuwającego oba jej nadgarstki. Przymknęła niesamowicie ciężkie powieki.  
To koniec.  
Rozciągnęła popękane usta w posępnym uśmiechu.  


	7. Chapter 7

 Kwatera główna SOC, mieszcząca się w Cytadeli, przypominała rojowisko rozwścieczonych szerszeni. Wszyscy żyli jednym wydarzeniem – aresztowaniem całej załogi Normandii z wyjątkiem egzekutorki asari, która walczyła o życie w miejscowej klinice. Co prawda, znalazła się tam w wyniku szturmu Shepard i jej podkomendnych, niemniej jednak oczywiste było, że jeśli próbowaliby przewieźć ją do kwatery, jej życie byłoby poważnie zagrożone. Póki co, musiała być pod ciągłą obserwacją, zarówno lekarzy, jak i żołnierzy.   
Najwięcej osób tłoczyło się w pomieszczeniu obserwacyjnym jednej z sali przesłuchań. Wszyscy chcieli być świadkami rozmowy najmłodszego oficera SOC z legendarną Alice Shepard, oskarżoną o szereg wykroczeń, manipulacji, morderstwo niemal całej rasy, przemoc na cywilach oraz funkcjonariuszu Cytadeli podczas szturmu na nią... oraz zdradę. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki los czeka dawną bohaterkę, choć nie wszyscy się z tym zgadzali.  
\- Milczenie nie pomaga Pani sprawie... Ani sprawie załogi Normandii... - Powiedział mężczyzna po drugiej stronie lustra do kobiety siedzącej naprzeciwko niego. Pojedynczy snop rażącego światła padał na nich oraz biały stół, przy którym siedzieli. Resztę pomieszczenia stanowiły szare ściany i lustro weneckie, za którym stał tłum słuchaczy.  
Wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Kto jak kto, ale Shepard wiele była w stanie zrobić dla swoich... podkomendnych? przyjaciół? W każdym razie on na własnej skórze się o tym przekonał, o czym świadczył trwający do tej pory, niewielki choć irytujący ból głowy spowodowany uderzeniem kolbą pistoletu.  
Zerknęła na niego, choć trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy, po czym powróciła do poprzedniego stanu. Jej twarz nic nie wyrażała. Zdał sobie sprawę, że bezwiednie wstrzymał oddech. Niech ją szlag. Nawet teraz, gdy siedziała nieruchomo jak kamienny posąg, nie odzywając się nawet słowem, nawet po tym jak ośmieszyła go na oczach podwładnych, nawet gdy ma odpowiedzieć za zdradę i zbrodnie... Podziwiał ją. I nie chciał by spełnił się najgorszy możliwy scenariusz, który miałby położyć kres nie jej karierze lecz życiu. Siły polityczne naciskały tak bardzo, że jeśli Shepard nie zacznie współpracować, zapłaci najwyższą cenę.   
Szkoda tylko, że była tak... Obojętna? Zrezygnowana?   
Westchnął.   
\- Co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy? Dni? Czy zagrożenie było prawdziwe?   
Skrzywił się, gdy wciąż nie reagowała. Patrzyła jedynie na stół wzrokiem pustym, wyzutym z emocji czy nawet wyrazu świadomości.   
_To się nie może tak skończyć.. Powiedz coś!_  
Poprawił się na krześle i wyprostował. Poczuł, jak przeskakują mu kręgi odcinka lędźwiowo-krzyżowego, zmęczone długim siedzeniem w jednej pozycji. I to nie był pierwszy raz... Prób wyciągnięcia czegokolwiek od żołnierza, skłonienia do współpracy było wiele. Z mizernym skutkiem. W sumie to zerowym. Jedyne, co było w stanie wyrwać ją na chwilę z tego transu było wspomnienie jej załogi, choć usilnie chciała to ukryć. Oficer wolałby tego uniknąć, ale dobrze, czas zrobić użytek z tej wiedzy.   
\- Pani załoga czeka na proces..   
Szukał reakcji... Minimalnego ruchu mięśni, wstrzymanego oddechu, czegokolwiek. Nie znalazł nic.   
\- Atak na funkcjonariuszy Cytadeli odbierany jest jako zdrada, a za nią płaci się życiem. Czy naprawdę tego Pani chce?   
Wciąż nic. Zacisnął zęby, sfrustrowany. Nie mógł już tego znieść. Czas na plan B, który kłócił się z wszelkimi zasadami moralnymi, jakie znał.   
\- A co jeśli za współpracę zaoferuję bezpieczeństwo załogi? Czysta karta. Odejdą wolno, tłumaczeni wykonywaniem rozkazów. Oczywiście to automatycznie obciąży tego, który wydawał te rozkazy...   
Zawiesił głos. Wiedział że nie musiał nic więcej dodawać. Szach, exWidmo... Tajemnica której nie chcesz tak wyjawić czy życie przyjaciół?   
Shepard w końcu podniosła wzrok. Jej spojrzenie wciąż było jałowe, należące do osoby która już uważa się za martwą, zużytą. Która nie oczekuje od życia już nic dobrego.   
_Ileż jest w ty smutnej prawdy..._ \- pomyślał, przepełniony dziwnym smutkiem i poczuciem winy, które za wszelką cenę chciał od siebie odepchnąć. W końcu takie otrzymał rozkazy. Wydobyć z niej wszystko, za wszelką cenę. Obiecywać, kłamać... Wszelkie chwyty dozwolone. Tylko dlaczego tym razem przepełniło go takie poczucie obrzydzenia do samego siebie?   
Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Nie chciałby być przy tym, gdy Shepard dowie się, że tylko blefował... Że życie jej załogi jest już przesądzone i musiałby stać się koniec świata, aby cokolwiek to zmieniło.   
\- Nareszcie.   
Znaczenie słowa, wypowiedzianego ochrypłym, gardłowym głosem, dotarło do niego dopiero po kilku sekundach i pozostawiło gorzki posmak na języku.   
\- Czekała pani na to.  
Posłała mu zmęczony uśmiech, jakby czekanie na tę chwilę wyzuło z niej wszelką energię. Nie było w tym tryumfu, radości, nawet ulgi. Było tylko... znużenie. Był to smutny widok.   
\- Zgadzam się na pańskie warunki, oficerze. – Pochyliła się lekko, patrząc wprost w oczy mężczyzny, zupełnie jakby sięgała dalej, w jego myśli. Siedział zupełnie nieruchomo, nie dając wyrazu sprzecznym emocjom, które nim targały. - Powiem wam wszystko. Wszystko, od momentu mojej śmierci. Może wtedy zrozumiecie, że Żniwiarze to prawdziwe zagrożenie, na które musimy się przygotować. Przez ostatnie miesiące zbieraliśmy wszelkie informacje, nagrania z bitew, analizy ich tkanek... Wszystko, co tylko mogłoby nam pomóc w zniszczeniu zagrożenia. Wszystko, co dałoby nam jakąkolwiek szansę na przetrwanie.   
Udało mu się. Wreszcie otrzyma od niego tego, co wszyscy chcą usłyszeć, bez czego proces nie mógłby mieć miejsca. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co będzie dalej. Wyciągną z niej wszystkie interesujące ich informacje, a następnie, gdy już nie będzie potrzebna, zniszczą ją. Była zbyt kontrowersyjną postacią, by mogła istnieć. A poza tym... Było tyle zbrodni i trudnych decyzji, za które ktoś musiał ponieść odpowiedzialność. A któż będzie lepszym kandydatem niż bohater strącony z piedestału?  
Gdyby mógł, splunąłby na to wszystko.  
\- Zrobię nawet więcej – kontynuowała Shepard spokojnym, szorstkim gdyż długo nie używanym głosem. – Zdejmę z pana odpowiedzialność za bezpieczeństwo mojej załogi.   
Oficer zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc do czego zmierza ex Widmo.   
\- Wszystkie informacje wydobyte z bazy Żniwiarzy, z której uciekliśmy tuż przed przybyciem tutaj, zostały zakodowane i znajdują się w systemie Normandii. Aby je odczytać, potrzebne będą hasła dostępu, których fragmenty znają tylko i wyłącznie członkowie mojej załogi. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Podadzą je nie wcześniej niż przed uniewinnieniem i znalezieniem się w bezpiecznych miejscach.   
Mężczyzna, w miarę jak Shepard kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź, coraz szerzej otwierał oczy i coraz mocniej zaciskał dłonie, które nie wiedział kiedy bezwiednie zacisnął w pięści.   
\- Asari? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.   
Odchyliła się na krześle, nie spuszczając z niego przenikliwego spojrzenia. Nic nie można było wyczytać z jej twarzy.   
\- Powiedzmy, że musicie się postarać, żeby powróciła do zdrowia...   
Zapadła absolutna cisza, również w pomieszczeniu obserwatorskim, którego atmosfera składała się przede wszystkim z mieszaniny wściekłości i podziwu.   
\- Skąd wiedziałaś? – zapytał w końcu oficer głuchym tonem, zapominając o formalnościach.  
Przez chwilę nie mówiła nic, jakby szukając odpowiedzi. W końcu lekko wzruszyła ramionami i spuściła wzrok na blat stołu, wpatrując się w jeden punkt.   
\- Po prostu znam naturę ludzką. Niestety...  
Z jakiegoś powodu to, co powiedziała kobieta ukłuło boleśnie młodego oficera, stało się cierniem, której nie mógł się pozbyć ani teraz ani przez wiele kolejnych lat. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedział...   
Teraz? Myślał że rozdaje karty, tymczasem to Alice Shepard przez cały czas miała kontrolę. Pokręcił powoli głową. Szach mat oficerze.   
Gdy wychodził, zadbał o to by nikt nie widział cienia uśmiechu igrającego na jego wargach.   
  
~  
  
\- Shepard.. Alice - jego głos zmiękł. - Nie rób tego.. Wytłumacz mi, muszę wiedzieć...   
\- czy nie oszalałam? Czy tylko zdradziłam ? - czuła gorycz tych słów, ból i rozczarowanie. Przez cały czas ktoś, kto twierdził że ją kocha nie wierzył w jej intencje. Zawiodła się. Ponownie.   
Kaidan przestapil z nogi na nogę, starannie dobierając słowa.   
\- To nie jest fair... Jak miałem zareagować? Po takim czasie? Tak nagle?   
\- A później? Nie chciałeś ryzykować kariery kontaktując się ze mną, marionetką Cerberusa?   
Opadła na krzesło, czując się nagle bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczona. Oparła się łokciem o stół i przełożyła dłoń do czoła, jakby w nagłym ataku migreny. Krótkie włosy, ścięte przed kilkoma godzinami, przykryły jej policzki. Przynajmniej nie były już pozlepiane krwią. - Kaidan... - właściwie wyszeptała - Po co właściwie tu przyszedłeś?   
\- Alice.. - wychrypiał - Żałuję tego co się stało, żałuję że się do ciebie nie przyłączyłem... Bogowie, tak bardzo żałuję.. - jego głos załamał się pod ciężarem emocji i poczucia winy.   
Czekała, zmagając się z własnymi emocjami. Czuła, jakby rozgrywająca się scena nie dotyczyła jej, jakby była zaledwie obserwatorem. Tylko czemu tak bolało? Minęło już tyle czasu, myślała że się pogodziła z tym co się stało, z obecnym stanem rzeczy. Tym bardziej że teraz nie miało to wszystko żadnego znaczenia. Jej los jest pewnie przesądzony.   
\- Alice.. Czy my.. Czy ty mogłabyś mi wybaczyć? Czy ty mnie jeszcze kochasz?   
Tak. Oczywiście że tak. Jakąś nielogiczną, absurdalna miłością. Tak, Kaidan, kocham cię... Pomimo wszystko. Być może potrafię Ci wybaczyć, tylko... po co? Wszystko i tak się kończy. Moja misja, moja kariera, być może nawet moje życie... nasz świat, całe galaktyki. Ale skąd mógłbyś to wiedzieć?   
\- Nie.   
Jedno słowo, które ma tak wielką moc by zatrzymać szalejące serca. By zdeptać nadzieję.   
Kobieta nie podniosła wzroku. Nie miała na tyle odwagi, by spojrzeć jak bardzo zraniła ukochanego mężczyznę. Bała się że nie zniesie tego i egoistycznie wyzna swoje uczucia albo że sam wyczyta wszystko w jej oczach. Gdy usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi, prawie poczuła ulgę. Prawie. Gdyby nie ten ból rozrywający jej klatkę piersiową od środka. Gdyby nie obrzydliwa gula w gardle, która dusiła ją i wyciskała łzy z oczu. Tylko, że Shepard walczyła z łzami, uporczywie wpatrując się w jeden punkt na idealnie oświetlonym stole. Cała jej uwaga zredukowała się do jednego zadrapania na prawie idealnym, śnieżnobiałym blacie.   
Tak bardzo chciała, żeby wszystko się skończyło. Wszystko jedno jak, ważne aby tylko mogła pogrążyć się w nicości... Tej metaforycznej czy dosłownej, nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.   
Czuła, jakby wraz z Kaidanem utraciła cząstkę siebie. Jakby już teraz połowicznie umarła. Jej plany, jej marzenia.... Nic, ziejąca pustka. Wszystko utraciło znaczenie, obrazy stały się manifestacją szarości. Złudzeniami. Zupełnie jakby już teraz zapadała w wieczny sen, pełen... Ulgi. Spokoju. Bez wojen, polityki, krwi, walki o życie swoje i innych, bez niewdzięczności i niesprawiedliwości, pozorów, kłamstw, złamanych serc... i całego tego syfu. Bo przecież ludzie nie mogą być szczęśliwi...  
 _Jeszcze nie teraz._  
Jeszcze jedno, najważniejsze zadanie. Później...  
Później? Nie bądź naiwna, Shepard...   
Później... po prostu nie budźcie mnie.   
Czy nie zrobiłam już wystarczająco wiele?


	8. Finale

Jokerowi rzadko kiedy doskwierała samotność. W zasadzie nie wiedział, w którym momencie zaczęło mu zależeć na kontaktach z innymi. Czy było to już wtedy, gdy Shepard objęła dowodzenie i zbierała wokół siebie równie dziwnych, co lojalnych towarzyszy? Czy może wtedy, gdy sprawdzili się w ogniu walki i kryzysowych sytuacjach? Czy może dopiero wtedy, gdy... stracili to wszystko?   
Przez niego.  
Przez jego głupie ideały, które zmusiły Shepard do wrócenia po niego, zamiast się ratować?   
Nie lubił rozgrzebywać starych ran i rozmyślać o przeszłości. Nic to nie dawało, a tylko przeszkadzało skupiać się na tym, co tu i teraz. Niemniej... Nie wybaczył sobie do dziś.   
I nie przez wyrzuty sumienia przyłączył się do Alice. Po prostu wiedział, że tylko pod jej dowództwem może pokazać jakim był zajebistym pilotem. Tak, właśnie, zajebistym. Najlepszym.   
Również nie dla ulepszeń nóg, które zafundował mu Cerberus. Choć fakt, jego życie stało się trochę prostsze odkąd nie łamie sobie nóg przy każdym kroku.   
Poza tym wiedział, co to lojalność.   
W przeciwieństwie do osoby, której spojrzenie czuł na sobie przez dłuższą chwilę, a teraz zmierzała w jego stronę. 

\- Wszyscy z wyjątkiem tej Egzekutorki odlecieli – powiedział nadchodzący bez żadnego wstępu. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, przypominał ładunek przed detonacją. - Na co ona czeka?  
\- Właśnie na nią – odparł Jeff spokojnie.  
\- A co, jeśli nie obudzi się przed procesem? Albo... wcale? Wiecie, ile zależy od-  
\- Nie ma żadnego hasła, Alenko – warknął Joker. W każdym dalszym jego słowie czuć było gorycz. - Ona ma pełny dostęp. I ja również, myślisz że kto zhakował ich pieprzone komputery? Myślisz, że Shepard by ryzykowała, że świat nie obroni się przed Żniwiarzami gdyby komuś z nas stała się krzywda? Albo jej? Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła się z nikim kontaktować, części tego niby hasła są jedynie sygnałem ilu z nas jest bezpiecznych. Myślałem, że znasz ją lepiej. - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Więc to wszystko... Blef? Wiecie, co się stanie, gdy to się wyda? Kolejna rzecz która Alice będzie obciążona! Jak mogliście na to pozwolić?  
Jeff nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. No właśnie, jak mogli na to pozwolić?   
\- Jej los... - zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. I gówno prawda, Joker. Nic nie jest przesądzone. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację... - Już miał się oddalić, gdy nagle sobie coś przypomniał. Wyjął z przedniej kieszeni kurtki datapad i wyciągnął do Kaidana. - Jeszcze jedno. EDI znalazła to, wiszące w pamięci podręcznej systemu. - Miało być wysłane do ciebie... Ale za późno to zauważyliśmy. Nic jej nie mówiliśmy... Bo jakie to miało znaczenie? I tak powinniśmy tam zginąć. 

Kaidan przez chwilę patrzył na małe urządzenie, nieruchomo jak posąg. W końcu z wahaniem wziął je od Jokera. Ten postanowił nie czekać. Nie chciał być świadkiem momentu, w którym mężczyzna zapozna się z treścią wiadomości. To... nie będzie przyjemny widok. 

~

Na mocy jednomyślnego wyroku członków Rady Przymierza oraz przysięgłych, uznajemy Komandor Alice Shepard za winną wszystkich zarzucanych jej czynów.

Winną?   
WINNĄ? Stwórco, wszyscy bogowie, ktokolwiek... Nie róbcie tego.   
Reszta wypowiedzi Wielkiego Przewodniczącego docierała do umysłu Kaidana jakby przez wodę, przedzierając się przez sztorm oszołomienia i negacji. 

Skazana zostanie pozbawiona wszelkich tytułów, stopnia wojskowego, zaś Normandia zostanie włączona do Floty Przymierza, gdzie jej należne miejsce. 

Po tym wszystkim co zrobiła? Czy jest na tym świecie jakąkolwiek sprawiedliwość?   
Spojrzał na Alice. Stała idealnie wyprostowana, z rękami wzdłuż ciała, prawie na baczność. Jej twarz była nieprzeniknioną maską, jedyne co można było z niej wyczytać to... akceptacja, być może nawet obojętność. Oczywiście, że przewidziała taki wyrok, ale nawet jeśli to czy na to można się przygotować?  
Przypomniał sobie jej słowa: „Zmieszają mnie z błotem, rozdrapią stare rany". Alice... Czemu nie mogłaś choć raz się mylić?

Skazana ma obowiązek oddać wszystkie dane zgromadzone podczas jej dezercji, z naciskiem na wydarzenia ostatniego miesiąca. Ponieważ nie chce wyjawić ów danych, jesteśmy zmuszeni uznać zagrożenie któremu rzekomo zapobiegała za nieistniejące a co za tym idzie, okoliczności łagodzące niewystarczające.

W świetle powyższego, niniejszym Alice Shepard zostaje skazana na śmierć.

Nie! Nienienieneienie to nie może być prawda!  
Pieprzone Przymierze! Pozwolono przeprowadzić ten proces, nie mieszając do tego innych ras. Swój osądza swego, choć wszyscy patrzą mu na ręce. Tak chcą udowodnić, że potrafią by sprawiedliwi i wymierzyć najwyższą karę członkowi swojego gatunku. Ludzie... Zawsze chcą się dobrze prezentować. 

Wyrok zostanie wykonany z dwuletnim odroczeniem. Jeśli podczas tego czasu rzekome zagrożenie zostanie uznane za wiarygodne, będzie mógł zostać uchylony bądź-

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.   
\- Wysoka Rado! - zagrzmiał chrapliwy, niski głos należący do szaroskórego turianina, który kroczył właśnie przez sam środek sali wymachując czymś, co wyglądało jak mini-dysk. – Mam dowody, które...  
\- Garrus! – warknęła ostrzegawczo Alice, zrywając się z miejsca.  
\- Kim jest ten turianin? – krzyknął Przewodniczący Rady, mierząc palcem w intruza.   
Ten obrócił się w stronę Shepard, chwilowo ignorując mężczyznę.   
\- Ten jeden raz ci to powiem... - Posłał jej krzywy uśmiech. - Zamknij się, Shepard. Asari się obudziła, koniec przedstawienia. Wystarczy tego bohaterstwa.   
\- Skąd...?  
\- Joker.   
\- Ochrona! Natychmiast proszę go wyprowadzić! – grzmiał dalej Przewodniczący.   
Garrus w końcu skierował się w jego stronę.   
\- To nie będzie konieczne. Mam tu bezpośredni zapis ataku na bazę Zbieraczy. 

Sala zaszemrała i zafalowała, świadkowie procesu pochylili się do przodu z niepokojem, nie chcąc uronić nic z toczącej się sceny. Wszyscy, absolutnie wszyscy czuli, jak bardzo ważne jest to, co miało się wydarzyć. Nawet Rada. Dlatego zamiast wydać rozkaz aresztowania, odwołali ochronę i dopuścili materiał dowodowy do sprawy.   
Miał to być koniec spekulacji i niedowierzania. Mieli ujrzeć swojego wroga, którego obecność tak długo wypierali...

Kaidan bezwiednie zacisnął pięści. Miał zobaczyć, jakie piekło przetrwała Alice. Co stało za tym, że stracił ją bezpowrotnie.   
Przez jakiś czas nie działo się nic, obraz był niewyraźny, pełen zakłóceń.   
A potem... Potem wszyscy zobaczyli bazę Zbieraczy w całej jej straszliwej i zaawansowanej technologicznie okazałości, gdy Shepard testowała kamerę w swoim hełmie, jeszcze na pokładzie Normandii zblizającej się do celu. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, jednak wystarczyło, by zgromadzeni wydali z siebie głośne westchnienie i pełne strachu szepty.   
Obraz urwał się i przez długą chwilę widać było tylko czerń. I jeszcze więcej zakłóceń.   
I wtedy, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zobaczyli grupę żołnierzy, którzy walczą o życie przeciwko miażdżącej przewadze przeciwnika, zobaczyli jak giną niektórzy z nich i jak krwawią i cierpią ci, którzy pozostali przy życiu. I jak niestrudzenie prą naprzód.  
Zobaczyli swoich wrogów. Ich wygląd, ich liczbę, bezwzględność i brutalność. Zobaczyli pole bitwy, jakie oddział Shepard zostawia za sobą. Zgliszcza i trupy. 

Przez cały ten czas Alenko ze ściśniętym gardłem patrzył na ekran, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku. Dopiero teraz mu się to udało i przeniósł pełne obaw spojrzenie na Alice.   
Ta odwróciła wzrok, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Była nienaturalnie blada a w jej oczach czaiło się przerażenie i ból.   
Jej koszmar powrócił.   
Tak bardzo chciał do niej podbiec... 

Nieustannie słychać było raporty i ostrzeżenia załogi, rozkazy Komandor, krzyki i przekleństwa, lecz to nagły huk poderwał z miejsc świadków i urwał transmisję, która składała się wyłącznie z szumów, wibrujących odgłosów eksplozji i świstu kul.  
Wszyscy usłyszeli okrzyk bólu, spazmatyczny oddech, a na końcu urywany, zniekształcony i poszatkowany szumem transmisji głos ".... musisz –szzzzzz- Jeśli się poddasz, to będzie koniec wszystkiego..." SZZZZZZZ  
A potem kobiecy, pełen rozpaczy, ledwie słyszalny w całym chaosie:   
„Thane, nie możesz-SZZZZZ- Ja już... nie dam rady."  
„Siha... -SZZZZZ- oczekiwał...po drugiej stronie morza..."

Kolejny wybuch, kolejny wstrząs, kolejny krzyk... i szloch. Tak wyraźny, tak... nie na miejscu pośrodku wszystkich tego całego chaosu i zniszczenia.  
Słuchacze, siedzący na Sali wstrzymali oddechy. Orzechowe spojrzenie wciąż obserwowało Shepard. Pozostali wpatrywali się intensywnie w ekran, jakby siłą woli chcieli sprawić, że coś się na nim pojawi. Na próżno. Jedyne, co dało się rozpoznać z transmisji to dźwięk - kakofonia walki, odbijająca się echem od ścian sali, gdy nagle rozbrzmiał chrapliwy szept, którego nie można było zrozumieć w większości... oprócz jednego zdania, które teraz rozbrzmiało wyraźnie wśród martwej ciszy sali obrad:   
„Kalahiro, pani nieprzeniknionych głębin proszę cię o wybaczenie..."

\- Zatrzymajcie to! – rozbrzmiał nagle rozpaczliwy głos, którego Kaidan prawie nie rozpoznał.   
Obecni zostali jakby wyrwani z przerażającego transu, z którego nie potrafili się uwolnić. Dopiero teraz przenieśli szeroko rozwarte oczy na źródło głosu.   
Zobaczyli łzy spływające po policzkach legendy, która choć tyle razy upadała, zawsze się podnosiła.   
Tyle, że tym razem po raz pierwszy wstała jako ... człowiek.   
Człowiek, który również krwawi i cierpi. I poświęca się dla nich, dla tych którzy właśnie ją skazali na śmierć.


End file.
